


We Need to Talk About South Park and Family Guy

by SpeedBreaker0303227



Series: We Need to Talk [3]
Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: American Politics, Gen, Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt - Freeform, Rants, References to Family Guy, References to South Park, Satire, Sociopathy, conformity, individuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedBreaker0303227/pseuds/SpeedBreaker0303227
Summary: …and how these two in particular don’t know a thing about constructive satire let alone humor in general.





	We Need to Talk About South Park and Family Guy

Okay, I am definitely setting myself up for attack on this one…and I say bring it on.

Adulthood for me holds many negative connotations. The truth is that I find most adults to be generally bothersome creatures on the grounds that they have no sense of accountability whatsoever. All you have to do is look at the current political climate to understand why I feel that they are nothing but all around bullies, thieves, liars, and enablers. When I was a toddler, I had no prejudices at all. A person’s skin color or gender were practically nonexistent in my view; some people were white and boys and some people were black and girls and that’s all there was to it. I wasn’t introduced to sexuality until I was in middle school. Through schooling, however, I became exposed to the ugly world of adulthood.

As much as I will be using the term much more negatively in the future, I think I became a healthy adult after realizing that “South Park” and “Family Guy” are the two most equally overrated and needless television programs out there. I am more than happy to explain why these two shows proudly contribute to a unique culture of idiocy amongst teenagers and adults. Before I get into that, however, I am going to share my story of an honest-to-god cartoon, not anime, that was made in Japan. Although the creators of this cartoon admit that they were inspired by “South Park,” it features little to no punching down towards any vulnerable groups. In fact, this show is heavy undertones of individualism entrenched in its writing.

I am going to talk about “Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt.” 

“Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt” is perfect, I dare say. The show is about two angels who were kicked out of heaven for being naughty, shall we say, and they need to buy their way back by killing ghosts. The staples for the show are its unique and vividly colorful character designs that take after “Dexter’s Laboratory,” “The Powerpuff Girls,” “Samurai Jack, “My Life as a Teenage Robot,” and maybe “Hi HI Puffy AmiYumi,” off the chain animation, and raunchy humor. This whole setup is one for the record books, I tell you. “Panty and Stocking’s” art style and direction must be one of the wackiest, grooviest, and most vibrantly colorful, and creative that I have seen in a long time. I enjoy it when the animation speeds up and the characters zip around like bullets in the moments that are crazier than normal. Panty and Stocking are the two main characters whose attitudes I wish I had. I love how they assertively do what they want, when they want, how they want, and not give a care about other people’s unwarranted opinions. I swear if I only the same kind of courage and abilities that these individuals have, I would be nearly unstoppable.

Anyway, I love “Panty and Stocking,” and I’m going to compare this show with the likes of “South Park” and “Family Guy.”

The main point of this rant is that where “South Park” and “Family Guy” pointlessly take potshots at whoever they don’t like, whether it be LGBTQIA+’s, women, immigrants, Africans, Muslims, Atheists, and whatever label you pick out of the hat, “Panty and Stocking” has a very specific target for specific reasons. “Panty and Stocking” targets the modern anime industry to its refusal to take risks and basically be more creative. The current industry sits comfortably on a throne made of cliché shonen after cliché shonen as well as saccharine romcom after saccharine romcom. When you have a concept like “Panty and Stocking,” or lack thereof, you can evolve into whatever you darn well please. I digress lightly, however, because “Panty and Stocking” welcomes anything and everything that deviates from the social norm. “South Park” and “Family Guy” rest on similar thrones consisting of conformity to the absolute ideology of “nothing is sacred.”

Bullcrap, because there is nothing more sacred than individuality in a world that is constantly trying to get you to run with the pack.

The last name of the two main female characters of “Panty and Stocking” is literally Anarchy, and true to that form they do what they want, when they want, and how they want regardless of anyone’s unwarranted input. Any rule that restricts them seeking pleasure, whether it be sex or sweets, they break. “South Park” and “Family Guy” do a similar thing, but only to foolishly further their own reactionary political agendas.

I could talk about how sorely underrated “Panty and Stocking” is, but I feel that is a rant for another time. My point is that, for lack of a better word, you look like total sociopath when you go after everybody you think is being stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I forget to mention that “South Park” and “Family Guy” both went after autistics? Yeah, that’s more than enough for me to hate them. Contrary to popular assertion, I have every single right to be offended and outraged when I am set up as a social and political target.
> 
> I also forgot to mention "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go" in that list of influences.


End file.
